Bookshop
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Kakashi visits the bookshop regularly. Other than his fixation on Icha Icha, what else draws him there? feat. Kakashi x OC


WARNING: Somewhat explicit scenes later on, that's why this is an M rated story.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all its characters are not mine, sadly.

Characters involved: Basically Kakashi and my own character, plus cameos of Team Seven and Asuma.

Timeline: Just before and during the time Kakashi knew which team he was to take care of.

SUMMARY: Kakashi is always visiting the Konoha bookstore. What exactly draws him to the place, besides the stock of Icha Icha? Featuring Hatake Kakashi and OC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was always dark in the dingy bookstore. The only light source was a long, flickering tube. Kakashi had grown used to that – he made it a point to drop by every week, to make sure the latest issue of his favorite series has not come in. Usually the old uncle would just shake/nod his head, and the tall lanky jounin would either leave with mild dejection or with high spirits.

Today, however, Kakashi was surprised when he stepped into the bookstore.

"Um, hi,"he said to the slim figure, partially hidden behind the stacks. "Where's uncle Fukuda?"

The figure slid into view – and she was a vision. Long dark hair, curled delicately near the ends and pinned back with a simple orange clip, large amber eyes, a cute button nose that begged to be kissed, and soft pink lips. She also had a scattering of freckles – not a lot, but just enough to make him (_want to lick each of them_) fantasize. She wore a simple v-necked shirt and shorts, displaying lean, tanned, muscled legs.

Did Kakashi die and ascend into heaven?

"Hello," said the girl with a smile. "Can I help you?" (_Even her VOICE was pretty_.)

"Uh, yeah, just to check if my book has arrived -" (_no wait, you can't possibly ask this lovely damsel to know you read that particular title_) Kakashi's brain kicked in but before he could speak, the girl was already rummaging through some brown packages on the table.

She brightened. "Ah! You must be Kakashi-san. My uncle mentioned that you'd be coming here today for the new _Icha_... Here it is."

Kakashi could feel a fierce blush creep up his cheeks. What in the world was happening? He didn't even know her name!

"Kakashi-san? Are you all right?" The girl was staring at him intently. Her hand was still outstretched. With a jerk he realised he'd spaced out. (_Way to go, Kakashi, first a rated novel and now spacing like a spaz_.)

The girl smiled again like the warm glow of sunrise as Kakashi mumbled his thanks. He backed out of the store, accidentally knocking into the door jamb.

The girl's lilting giggle showed in her amber-golden eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was little to do these days, now that he was slated to test some of the upcoming genin potentials. He doubted any of them could make it, having failed so many before. Leaning against his favorite tree, near the memorial, he pulled out _Icha Icha Paradise _and flipped again to the first page.

He could not concentrate. The girl's features (_amber-golden eyes and dark hair) _swam before his eyes even as he pretended to peruse the novel. It was the most anticipated book in his life since the last issue, but here he was, staring at the pages without comprehension. How was he supposed to focus on his missions when he could hear the lilting laugh echoing in his brain?

He had to ask for her name tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had a pretty common name, as it turned out.

"Aya Fukuda," said the girl when he'd stammered out his request. "How was the book?"

"I, uh, haven't read it yet."

"How can that be?" Her astonishment was genuine. "I devoured mine the moment I got hold of it. Well... not literally, but I really couldn't put it down."

"You read _Icha Icha_?" It was Kakashi's turn to be flabbergasted.

"Doesn't everyone ... over the age of eighteen?"

"You are ..." Kakashi's voice trailed off. He'd been very close to saying_ 'the perfect woman'._

Aya grinned. She had a very sweet smile, Kakashi noticed. Aya pointed to the back of the store. "You might want to check this out – his earlier works were way more exciting than _Icha_. Rated 25+ ... you ARE above 25, right?"

"Er, yeah."

"Maybe I should check your ID just in case."

"You're not that old yourself," protested Kakashi. "I mean, you don't look a day over twenty."

"I'm twenty-one, and there are benefits to being the niece of an absentminded bookstore owner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pored over the collection. Aya had put up the 'CLOSED' sign, so that she and her fellow bookworm could immerse themselves within their trove. The storeroom was very narrow, just an aisle between two towering shelves of rare books and collections. It wasn't quite ready to challenge the Hokage's library, but in terms of entertainment value...

"I'm pretty sure that can't be done," Kakashi stated, staring at a page. There was a diagram and accompanying text, but even with his dexterity...

Aya's eyes twinkled with a suggestive glint. "You know, we don't know that for sure."

"We've only known each other for two days!"

"A few hours, technically, but what are you suggesting?"

_(Oops.)_

"Uh, I gotta go. Missing – I mean, mission update."

"Uh-_huh_. See you around, Kakashi-san." Her cheery wave belied the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It became a ritual. He'd drop by the store between missions with Team Seven, and they'd discuss the books, one by one. All twenty-seven volumes of them. It took slightly more than a month to complete the set.

Initially they kept to in-depth analyses and discussions. Aya was taking over the shop because her uncle's rheumatism was acting up, and he wanted a nice beach to lay on with some pretty beach bunnies around to 'observe'. He'd sold the shop to her, at a super-discounted rate.

Kakashi had checked the story out, just to be sure she was not some spy. (_Hey, you never know_.)

Then the discussions evolved into wordplay, then into bantering and teasing. They'd find a bone of contention, argue a little, then launch into a mock fight.

Then, one afternoon, they were engaged in an almost childish spat about their favorite character's favorite food when they heard the unmistakable rumble of thunder.

"Geez... on the day I'm falling ill it has to rain," grumbled Kakashi softly. Aya's sharp ears picked up the whisper.

She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Chicken soup," replied Aya enigmatically.

As she carefully maneuvered past the towering stacks with the tray of soup, she realized two things.

Firstly, she'd cooked for her customer – this from a girl who preferred to eat out so she could be saved the hassle of washing up.

Secondly, she'd never seen his face.

"You're... exactly what I thought you'd look like."

"Really?" Kakashi sipped at his soup. It was thick and savory, the way he liked it. How had she known?

Aya's eyes were drifting (_tasting his jawline, and the thin lips with that little smile, and the trace of the scar all the way past his left cheek). _She shook herself, mentally.

"Aya? You okay?" She realized with a start he'd been talking at her for a minute or so.

"Erm, I think so."

"You're not okay." He put down the soup bowl, unaware that there was a little bit left on his upper lip. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're flushed, and your heartbeat's irregular. Your pupils are dilated mmph-"

Unable to focus on anything other than his closeness (_his_ _hand on my forehead and silver-gray eye looking into mine like there's some sort of secret between us...),_ Aya Fukuda leaned forward and kissed him.

"You had, uh, a little soup left on your lip," she said when they broke apart. (_Yes Aya, that was the lamest excuse ever. Recently voted most pathetic in Konoha, uh-huh.)_

Kakashi's lips were still slightly parted. He closed them, swallowed nervously, then slowly slid his hands forward to meet the girl's.

Their fingertips touched.

When she didn't withdraw, he covered her hands with his and leaned forward again. Not a lot, not into her personal space, but just a mute question hanging in the air between them. His normal eye was focused entirely on her.

Aya's eyes – amber-golden in the store's crappy light – flitted from the base of Kakashi's throat to his eye to his lips. She let her lips brush his again.

The electric jolt that sparked between them startled them both into clenching their fists. Before she could pull out of his grasp Kakashi grabbed her wrists and pulled Aya closer. The jounin, deciding that he was the man and therefore had to make the first move, ran his tongue across her lower lip gently. She opened her mouth almost immediately, willing him to taste the moist sweetness inside. Her eyes closed and her long lashes brushed his cheeks.

_(He tastes of chicken soup_.) Aya wanted to giggle with the absurdity of her thoughts and the nervousness of the moment. As her lips curved into a smile, Kakashi pulled away.

"Did I do something weird?" he asked tentatively. (_Oh lord please I hope I didn't._)

"No, you were doing just fine, it was great, it's me," Aya reassured him hurriedly. Then she realized what she said and blushed. "I- I mean, um..."

"Can I-"

"Yeah." Her voice was very soft.

Kakashi shifted to sit next to her in the cramped aisle. He bent his head, then realized he could not see her very well with his forehead protector in the way. He pushed it up and removed it. Then, as he bent to kiss her again, he saw her expression.

Aya's fingers traced the scar running down the left side of his face. "When you're ready, can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure." Kakashi closed his eyes, genuinely touched. She was not shocked, or fearful, or even curious. She was sincerely compassionate. As her fingers ran down his cheek (_like a teardrop's touch)_, Kakashi felt her lips pressing against his.

This time there were no words, no interruptions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" screamed Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke, as usual, was lounging against a pole. The three genin scowled at Kakashi in unison.

_They're so alike it's almost cute_, thought Kakashi. "Hi, kids. I was lost on the path of life today..."

"DON'T LIE WITH A STRAIGHT FACE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi just massaged the back of his neck. He felt the hickeys itching and grinned. "Shall we go?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the team finally came back, Kakashi slipped into Aya's store. She was finishing a transaction with Asuma. The smoker noticed his fellow jounin when he turned to go, and promptly hid the book he bought behind his back.

"Hey, Kakashi. How's everything?"

"Fine. Your team's okay?" Kakashi was able to do small talk.

"Just the same. A glutton, a vainpot and a sloth."

"Trade you a loudmouth, a lovesick fangirl and an Uchiha."

"No thanks, I'll stick with my three," Asuma laughed as he shoved the slim book into his pocket.

When Asuma left, Kakashi leaned over the counter. "What did he buy?"

"_Eleven Foolproof Jutsus to Win a Kunoichi's Heart._"

"You gotta be kidding." Kakashi was smirking. He had an idea of who the stocky shinobi was targeting. "I'm surprised you have that sort of book – isn't that a betrayal to the species?"

"I AM a shop owner, after all," she said primly. The curls in her ponytail bounced as she went to the door. "With all the time I spend with the store closed, I must find books that can become bestsellers."

"And why do you spend so much time with the store closed, hmm?" Kakashi teased as he leaned against the counter, slowly pulling down his mask.

Aya scowled fiercely at him before breaking into a smirk. "Did your hickeys give you trouble?"

"Nah... I see you've switched to a turtleneck sweater today, though."

"You like?" She gave a little twirl to show off her short skirt and blue turtleneck outfit.

Kakashi smiled and nodded, and as Aya moved nearer he stretched out his hands to pull her close. To his surprise she just moved up to him and leaned over his shoulder, (_her breasts pressing against my chest, the softness beneath the fabric) _pulled out a thin book from the tall stack.

"You might want this." It was the same one as Asuma's.

"No, I want you." The bold statement caught her offguard. Kakashi took advantage of her momentary distraction to kiss her, hard and demanding. She fought for a second before relenting into his embrace.

"You smell of rain..." she murmured against his face as she trailed feathery kisses to his earlobes. She loved to nibble on them, Kakashi noticed. He didn't mind. His eyes closed and his roving hands moved up her sweater (_ohmygod she's not wearing a bra_). She bit him on the left earlobe, not too hard, but Kakashi winced.

"You didn't get permission to browse the merchandise," she scolded as she pulled back.

"I have to sample the contents," he retorted, not letting her go.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Not here," said Aya. "Maybe we should go somewhere more... private."

"Trust me?"

"Maybe...Where do you have in mind?"

"Someplace close enough..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sent them both to his own bedroom, but had miscalculated their combined mass and toppled onto the bed.

She was bright fuchsia. "Is this intentional?" she whispered. His hot breath was making her dizzy, in a good way.

"Uh... yeah." (_If I said I thought she was heavier than she'd think I think she was fat, if I said I thought she was lighter she'd think I think she LOOKED fat. There is no good way out of this_.) He kissed her on the cheek, as much to distract her as to put his own mind – and libido – back on track.

She turned her head slightly so her lips could receive the next kiss. It was unbelievable: the fire erupted within split seconds. (_And it's just one simple kiss. Why does he have this effect on me?_) As they shifted their positions he pulled back slightly, panting. "Are you sure?"

"Well... you're considerate, and handsome, and shares similar tastes with me, and very eligible, and you've got a steady job," she said, punctuating each trait with a peck on his cheek. Mischief and lust danced in her eyes. "And you are a damn good kisser."

"Really, huh."

"Now let's see if you're as good in other areas," she whispered into his ear, before darting out her tongue to trace its contours.

He caught his breath. He was more than ready to prove her right, but his mind was focused on the ticklish titillation of his ear. His hands, deciding that their owner was an idiot, dipped under her sweater again, lingering over the silky skin of her slim waist. She wriggled beneath his weight. He moved a little to the side, so as to give his hands some room to maneuver and for him to control his pace. He slid his hands up the clingy top, enjoying the double sensation on wool and skin. When his fingertips encountered her breasts she inhaled sharply, and he moved his lips to still her nerves. Then his hands cupped the soft mounds, and his thumbs flicked her nipples into hardness.

She moaned tenderly into his mouth. Her hands were twined around his broad back, pushing him closer. She whimpered when he pulled away. Her eyes were misted and dreamy, and very inviting. Her hair was already tousled and incredibly sexy, the dark tresses spread over his pristine white sheets.

He shrugged out of his shirt, the forehead protector coming off together. She struggled to a sitting position to assist him, her nails scratching along his back. He pulled the sweater off her, his eyes not leaving the amber-golden lights in hers. She took his hands and placed them on her slim hips. Moving onto her knees, the short skirt slid down and she quickly pushed them off herself. Kakashi's left hand played with the elastic of her black bikini briefs, while his right between her shoulder blades pushed the girl closer for him to lick her already sensitized nipples.

"Kakashi..." She tensed, biting her tongue.

"Relax, Aya, I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice was rough with desire now, and her wandering hands were doing nothing to slow him down. His pants were obstructing him, though. "Help me out of these."

She obeyed, her eyes lingering over his magnificent proportions.

Their clothes no longer barriers to exploring each other's body, Kakashi slipped a hand between her thighs. With a wicked grin he began to stroke excruciatingly slowly down her thighs to the back of her her knees and up again. His hand tightened on her butt. She retaliated with a bite and a lick on his shoulder, then a series of kisses up the side of his neck punctuated with licks and nips. His hand slipped into her wetness, though not penetrating her yet. Her thighs tightened involuntarily and she gasped when he suddenly began rubbing on her most sensitive spot. He kissed and licked his way down her torso, pausing to explore her belly button, before proceeding to kiss her outer thighs. His hand did not stop its rubbing, generating fiery sensations throughout her loins and veins and nerves.

She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping on his scalp. He shuddered with pleasure even as his tongue took over from his fingers. Kakashi realized he was carrying out actual tactics from the series they had perused the past month, as was she. Unable and unwilling to bear with the tension anymore, he slid up her body and claimed her mouth again. His hands slid down her legs and drew them around him. He looked deep into her eyes, his one silver and one red eye oddly dark. "Touch me," he commanded, his voice ragged. His hand guided hers, ad she followed the action through to meet his arousal. He shivered even as their mouths locked again. With a grunt he pulled back from her kiss and then, in one swift motion, thrust into her warmth.

Her eyes closed even as she cried out with pain/pleasure. He was so _different,_ so tender and possessive and commanding and sweet and powerful... As her already confused thoughts dissolved into instinct her hips rose to meet his. They began to move to an ancient rhythm, hips and arms and lips and bodies entwining and thrashing and rising, again and again and again, until they both reached a crescendo of desire and love.

They fell back, spent and silent.

After a long moment he pushed himself off her, to ease her of the weight of his body. She nuzzled against his shoulder until he got the message and let her rest on his arm. It was dusk outside, and the light bathed them both in a warm glow.

"Do you want to go back?" He finally asked after a long while. There was a fragrant scent of cooked rice on the wind.

"It's comfy enough here." Her reply was emphasized with a growl from her stomach. "You owe me a nourishing bowl of soup."

"Fine, fine... I'll get dinner ready," he said, aware of something that Aya, in her hunger, had not yet noticed. With a wicked smirk he straddled her. "But only after round two!"


End file.
